Footscrapers and other devices for cleaning the bottoms of shoes have been patented for use on automobiles since at least as early as 1916 (see U.S. Pat. No. 1,196,453 issued Aug. 19, 1916 to Mattie R. Hatfield for SHOE CLEANING ATTACHMENT FOR AUTOMOBILES, & C.). The early shoe cleaning devices included metal scrapers and brushes mounted on the running boards of automobiles.
When the running boards disappeared, efforts began to provide a satisfactory shoe cleaner mounted on a door of an automobile. The following patents are representative of earlier attempts to provide a satisfactory shoe cleaner on an automobile door:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. INVEN- No. DATE TOR TITLE ______________________________________ 2,677,553 May 4, 1954 Miller VEHICLE DOOR OPERATED FOOT SCRAPER 2,818,594 January 7, 1958 Dawkins AUTOMOBILE FOOT SCRAPER 2,857,173 October 21, 1958 Benander VEHICLE-MOUNTED SHOE SCRAPER 2,979,340 April 11, 1961 Morrisey AUTOMOBILE SHOE SCRAPER AND BRUSH ASSEMBLY 3,097,388 July 16, 1963 Gresko SHOE SCRAPING DEVICE 3,165,334 January 12, 1965 Barrett SHOE SCRAPER FOR AUTOMOBILES AND THE LIKE 3,659,303 May 2, 1972 Schroder COMBINED DIRT SCRAPER AND BRUSH FOR SHOES ______________________________________
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,843,870 to Perry and U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,315 to Stata have issued for shoe cleaners attached to the floorboards of automobiles
It is apparent that the problem of soiling automobile carpets with mud and debris carried into an automobile on the feet of the driver and passengers has long been recognized. The problem is of increasing importance because of the increasing cost of stylish automobiles and the owner's inherent desire to keep them clean. Yet, to applicant's knowledge, none of the prior art shoe cleaners are currently in use or have been accepted by the purchasing public.
One disadvantage common to all of the prior art door-mounted shoe cleaners is that the cleaning element cannot be easily removed, cleaned, and replaced by the user of the automobile.
Another disadvantage of several of the prior art door-mounted shoe-cleaning devices, which is overcome by the present invention, is that initial installation is too difficult for the average car owner and they are not appropriate for an aftermarket for existing automobiles.